


Let you down

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi finds out Sebastian cheated on him with Lewis.





	Let you down

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....little note at the end of this fic.

“How….how could you.”

It’s said so softly. So full of grief and heartbreak that Sebastian feels crushed by the wave of guilt that washes over him.

“Kimi...I-”

Kimi holds up his hand, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear a single fucking word come out of your mouth. You disgust me.”

“Kimi please...I don’t remember-”

“Don’t remember what, Seb? Falling into bed with Lewis?” Kimi shakes his head. “You betrayed me. Us. You ruined everything we had!”

“Kimi…” Sebastian says his name brokenly, a sob in his throat. “You know I don’t love him. I love you. Only you. I was drunk!”

“I get drunk Seb! You don’t see me going off to shagging Valtteri do you?” Kimi asks, his voice weak and shaken.

“I...I….” Sebastian swallows, looking at the ground.

“You knew exactly what you were doing.” Kimi realises. “You knew just what you were doing that night.” He looks at him, blood draining from his face. “You slept with Lewis and think you can come back to me.”

“That’s not true. That is a lie! I don’t remember!” Sebastian tries, but Kimi is shaking his head.

“No, Sebastian. You can’t trick me. You slept with him behind my back and claim to love me. What a joke.” Kimi glares at him, hands trembling. “I am not a fool.”

“Kimi...give me another chance, please. I’m sorry. I love you.” Sebastian is sobbing, absolutely heartbroken.

Kimi has tears streaming down his face. “It’s over.” He says in a broken tone, before he turns and walks away, hearing his name being sobbed out and not turning back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've not had a good month. Losing my beloved pet has been hard on me and it's been hard to get any form of motivation to write. But it's not only that that's been stopping me. I've lost passion for writing. Especially for Simi and it's because of what's been going on here on AO3. 
> 
> There's been some copycatting going on. It's been making me feel like shit and it's been making me feel like I shouldn't bother writing anymore. Not if any idea I write just gets copied. 
> 
> I spend almost 3 hours at a time on any given fanfic. I pour my heart and soul into my stories. I love writing and do enjoy it. But when faced with a copycat it's hard for me to even bother with writing. 
> 
> I've been writing for Simi for almost three years now. I've not loved an OTP more since Johnlock. But right now? I don't feel any love for them. Mostly because I feel like any idea I have will be taken. 
> 
> It's not fair. I worked hard to write fic. My friends work hard to write fic. Copying work doesn't make you cool or special. It makes you an ass. Don't copy. Ever. 
> 
> If it happens again. To me or my friends. Just be warned. I won't go easy on you. 
> 
> Writing this has been therapeutic. It needed to happen.


End file.
